Victory Jam
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: With the original volunteers sick, the youth trip needs counselors...and fast! But when Ashley ropes the crew into signing up, will both the campers and the crew survive the week? And what happens when we add Sierra and Amanda to the mix?
1. Prologue

It was the awkward tired part after a staff meeting, the part that usually dissolved into idle chit-chat. Everyone was stretching and yawning from so long of sitting and having to look interested, so it was a little alarming when Ashley jumped energetically, eyes ablaze maniacally, which only could mean one thing.

"I have an idea."

Now there were awake, and worried. Ashley's ideas were rather infamous for being dangerous and stupid.

"I think we should volunteer to be counselors at the local youth retreat."

And this idea was no different. The very idea of having to take care of kids, especially teenagers, made even the toughest monster hunter cower in fear. Ashley especially was not a kid-person, so why bring it up?

"Why?"

"Well, you know how Amanda and Sierra have been kind of down? It's because the counselors all got sick, so now they don't have enough counselors for the retreat, so they probably won't be able to go…. And I thought maybe we could volunteer…." She finished kind of lamely. She had never really been good at public speaking.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I think you all should. The Sacramento Sanctuary is under construction so they will be here to fill your place." Magnus approved of the idea, which meant they were going no matter what.

"So how big is the camp?" Will asked, resigned to his fate but still a bit concerned.

"Around four hundred teenage kids- but you'll only be in charge of five!" Ashley answered quickly, before they got too alarmed at the prospect of so many teenagers.

"How long is it?" Kate asked, scared.

"Five days."

They questioned her more, until they were beginning to wonder for Magnus's sanity for agreeing to this. Five days in charge of so many kids? Somebody wasn't going to make it out of the week alive.

A/N The beginning of the adventures! Huzzah! It gets better, I promise. I wrote this with Sierra's help and she was jacked up on coffee. I fear for her sanity, and mine. Oh yeah…. What sanity?


	2. Monday Part 1

"You want me to do _what_?" Alena shouted into the phone. Of all the crazy ideas Ashley had suggested…well actually this wasn't the worst. At least it didn't involve any ducks. But this was still pretty stupid.

"Please Alena! We're all going, and there's one spot left open!"

"Do you remember the camping trips with your mom you suckered me into going? Do you remember how much THERAPY I needed after that? Don't you think being a camp COUNSELER would be worse for both me and the kids?"

There was silence on the other end before Ashley said in a sing song voice "There's sugar involved."

"I'm there!" She slammed down the phone and dashed to get her suitcase.

Amanda and Sierra looked at their pile of luggage dubiously. Suitcase after suitcase tottered in a precarious pile.

"How are we going to carry this all?"

Big Guy came to the rescue, picking up the first suitcase with a labored grunt.

"Thank you!" They called after him, excitement bubbling now that that obstacle had been cleared. They had woken everyone up early, acting like kids on Christmas day. Five days on a beach was something to be excited about, anyway. They skipped like evil monkeys **(1)** down to the van, where they were already getting loaded up. The trunk was mostly filled with their luggage, with a handful of smaller bags from the rest who obviously could pack lighter, a skill they didn't have and never wanted. But really, they _needed _all the stuff in the bags. How were they expected to survive the week without crepe paper?

Thirty minutes, two frappachinos and two lattes later (from the necessary run to Starbucks) and they were at the parking lot of the church, joining the group who were loading up the luggage in the large school bus that was going to be taking them to New Jersey. Around forty middle-schoolers stood laughing and talking, and adding luggage to the ever growing pile that a handful of adults were trying to put in the bus. Amanda and Sierra skipped away, waving to their friends, leaving the dumbfounded Sanctuary crew in their wake. Their job looked a whole lot more….. _scary _when they were actually seeing their charges. Not everybody was going to make it out of the week alive.

"Hey!" A bearded man was walking over to them. "I'm Greg, I'm the youth pastor. Thank you for volunteering. So here's the plan: it's about a six hour drive to the camp with a break for lunch. There I'll pass out a folder explaining it more, with schedules and the names of the people in your group, and that sort of thing. Any questions?"

"_Six hours?"_ Kate squeaked, horrified. Six hours crammed on a small bus with forty hyperactive teenagers? Amanda and Sierra was enough but those two times_ twenty_? **(2)** But before she could protest, Ashley grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the direction of the bus.

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"You're paying for my therapy."

"Duh!"

Will and Henry moved to join the group but Greg stopped Will.

"We actually have enough male counselors for the boys groups. Maybe you want to help out with Vacation Bible School? We still have a slot open for the first graders."

Will grinned. He loved kids. "Sure!"

The call went up and everyone ( nil Will, of course) began to board the bus, some eager, some terrified, and two (you know which two) were laughing maniacally as one revealed her duffel bag crammed with sweets.

*Twenty minutes later*

Kate Freelander was not happy.

Crammed on a bus for many hours sitting next to Sierra, Amanda, and Ashley, the most hyper people she knew, was not her idea of fun. It only got worse when they broke out the mnms.

"Sixty nine bottles of beer on the wall, sixty nine bottles of beer on the wall! You take one- HEY!" Ashley rubbed her arm after a smack from Kate, pouting. It stopped the main sing-alongers, who were well aware of the danger of Kate's wrath. But she could still hear Amanda counting down under her breath, apparently with every intention of counting down to one bottles of beer.

"Isn't Emily riding in the other car?**(3)"**

"Pity considering the bus has all her friends on it."

"Wait a minute… There is no other car!"

"Did we leave Emily behind?"

"Guys!"

"Oh. Hi Emily."

*Later… some more. True story.*

"Wikipedia said Nikola Tesla thought aliens were talking to him." Amanda said rather randomly.

Bryce, another one of the counselors who sat behind Amanda and Sierra chimed in.

"Nikola Tesla really could talk to aliens."

"No he couldn't!"

Bryce responded with a dead-pan serious face.

"Yeah he could."

"No he couldn't! He was a crazy!"

"No, he could really talk to aliens."

They now had the attention of the Sanctuary crew, who were a little surprised at their discussion about a supposedly dead man in public. They were even more surprised with Bryce's, albeit joking, argument.

"No he couldn't! And that is final!" They turned back around and sat in their seat with a huff.

Bryce turned to Alena and said "You can spell fish like Phoch."

"What?"

"Ph also makes an F sound. O in women is pronounced I. C also makes an S sound. And H…. is the last letter in fish."

To that Alena cracked up laughing and Bryce smiled. The others had watched the entire exchange and had grinned. They sensed a little more then friendship brewing…..

Amanda dug around in Sierra's bag for the Reese's cups.

"Aww man….. they all melted!

*Don't you just love these mysterious jumps in time?*

The bus stopped and parked at Mcdonalds. Cheers and shouts arouse as the hungry kids stood up to try to get off the bus, only slowed by the monotone of rules, and with a 'Ladies first!' they got off the bus.

Henry followed the others as the walked into Mcdonalds with a growing sense of worry. Ashley really wasn't good at fast food places….. But to his surprise she just ordered a number three with extra pickles, and three flurrys. She noticed his surprised look.

"What? I wouldn't want to carry my normal order back on the bus. I mean we only have a half hour-ish to eat! "

"People at the Naval Academy only get a half hour to eat." Amanda said, in between bites of ice cream.

"Captain random strikes again!" Sierra declared, as the two struck superman poses.

*Dum deed dum dum…*

They were still twenty minutes off when the trouble started.

"How much longer?" Someone whined.

"Five minutes." Bryce said. Five minutes passed before someone else asked.

"But it's been five minutes! How much longer?"

"Five minutes."

That's what you said five minutes ago!"

"Five minutes."

"You in the purple!"

"Alena."

"Alena! How much longer?"

"Five minutes."

"ARGH!"

"Ashley….. how much longer?" Amanda said in a sweet voice, hoping to get better results then the others.

"I don't know."

"Kate! How much longer?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know."

"Somebody tell me what time it is or I'm duct taping someone to the roof!" Amanda shouted.

"Amanda… we're here."

"YES!"

A/N EIGHT REVIEWS? WOW. I made this chapter EXTRA long in thanks!

Footnotes!

Evil Monkies do skip differently.

Cuz that equals forty, right?

True story. Emily's my little sis…. We were starting to get 'worried.'


	3. Monday part 2

"HOORAY!" The call went up as the bus pulled into the dusty parking lot. Before they stampeded off the bus, Greg stood up and listed some of the more important rules, before finally letting them off the bus. He passed out folders to the counselors and exited the bus along with them. Kate flipped through her folder…. It said she was in room two oh four with…. Deanna, Emily, Katie, Olivia and Kaylar. She was a little lost, but she saw other people grouped up, calling out room numbers, and headed inside, so she tried to follow suit.

"Deanna, Emily, Katie, Olivia and Kaylar, room two oh four with me!"

"Sierra, Amanda, Tori, Alena- no not you! A kid named Alena! And Darby with _moi_ in room two oh two!" Ashley called out, waving the five girls over to her.

"You lot!" Alena called pointing to the five leftover girls. "With me in Room two oh three! Hey that rhymes! " Henry had already moved to the separate boy's quarters with his group.

Amanda skipped away from her group towards Kate's and clucked sympathetically. She lowered her voice and pointed to the girls.

"You have Emily? Well better you then us, she's my little sis, we _don't_ get along. Kaylar, don't know her. Katie, ugh she's so annoying! She's really full of herself. Deanna and Olivia I don't know that well but they're cool. Good luck!"

As if she wasn't feeling worried enough! "Thanks." She muttered sarcastically and headed up the stairs dragged her suitcase behind.

*****Teleport to Ashley's room! Poof! *****

Their room was nice. It had a bathroom attached, (which by the camp veterans' exclamations was a very good thing) and two rooms, one with two single beds the other with two bunk beds. She plopped her stuffed suitcase on the bed. After attending several sessions of 'Over Packers Anonymous', she had finally managed to get her over packing habits under control. Still, the one suitcase was crammed to bursting. She began to 'neatly' unpack, actually liking the happy chatter and busy activity of the girls surrounding her. Happy chatter, being the mad giggling in the room the connected to theirs. Amanda, Sierra, Darby and Mini Alena (She had adopted that nickname to distinguish her friend Alena and the counselor Alena, at least in her head) had taken up that room, so she should probably be worried. She popped her head in and saw a flying ball of crepe paper, a suitcase explosion, and one of the dressers covered in bags of candy. Nope. It was okay.

*****Teleport to Kate's room! Red FLASH! *****

"What's your name?" A brunette- Emily asked.

"Kate." She answered curtly. The girl gave her a funny look before heading off. Whatever. She was fighting a panic attack. Painful memories of her little bro's machinations came back to her. She was scared of what these kids would do. They seemed to be settling in nicely….. But that's what they want you to believe! Then they spray shaving cream on your hands and tickle your nose when you're sleeping! But she wouldn't let the little buggers get to her! No, Kate Freelander would be ready! It took all she had to not start rocking back and forth, scrunched up in a ball.

"Are you okay?" A plump dark haired girl- Deanna asked, looking at her counselor concerned.

"I'm just, really not good with kids and I'm kinda scared how this week is going to turn out." BAH! No! Bad Kate! Don't admit your weakness! But this girl seemed nice….. Better then the annoying one Amanda had warned her against, the Chinese girl Katie. The annoying girl already had loudly proclaimed how she hated the name Katie and preferred to be called Brett being Katie was a stupid name, prompting Olivia to point out their counselors name was Kate, which caused Katie to wave it off before they realized Kate was in the doorway. To each his own, Kate had shrugged. But thankfully Katie was by far the worst of the girls. Four and a third day left.

****WALK over to Alena's room because you know, too much teleporting is bad for you! ** **

"First of all, against the rules." Alena said, shaking her head sadly as she pulled a large box of prank materials (shaving cream, silly string, etc.) out one of the girl's suitcases. It pained her to do so, but rules are rules. "Second of all, be more creative! We can prank them using regular, rule-abiding materials!" The girl's previously crestfallen face rose with excitement and they high-fived.

****Back to teleporting (to the pool! Gasp!) Because walking is for hobos without email****

"A swimming test?" Somebody muttered for the millionth time. When word had gotten around they were required to take a swimming test if they wanted tog o to the pool or the beach, they had been shocked and alarmed. First off, they were teenagers! Of course they knew how to swim! Second, it was a simple swimming test, which meant they were going to fail. Amanda, Sierra and a few other girls/victims stepped into the pool with trepidation. What were they going to have to do? Multiple flips underwater? Swimming fifty laps without touching there feet to the bottom? The slowest swimmer would fail?

"Alright, just swim from one end of the pool to another." The (hunky, if my memory serves me) lifeguard instructed. Um, okay. That would be easy… right? And with a splash they were all off. It was entertaining if you're the type who likes to watch people kick around in water as fast as they can, but if you're the person who watched the 2008 swimming Olympics solely to see Michael Phelps and his smexy face, then it was dull. Because none of the girls were Michael Phelps (It would be weird if they were!) but they were all decent swimmers, and passed without trouble.

**** Since we passed our swimming test, let's go/teleport to the BEACH! ****

"Whoahz." Amanda said as they looked at the sandy shore in awe. There was a moment while they found their bearings, and then headed off to their group singing random Beach boy songs meanwhile.

"Let's go swimming now, everybody's learning how! Come on a safari with me! Come on a safari with-"Alena began to sing, leading the mad charge to the ocean, which was more like a mad waddle to the ocean, as it is very difficult to run in the hot sand. But before she could finish she was cut of by Alena.

"How does a safari relate to the beach?"

"I have no idea. I think the Beach Boys were on something."

"AWESOME!"

"Drugs aren't awesome."

"No, I mean LOOK!" Sierra pointed toward a giant wave that crashed down on the shore and lapped up about ten feet further.

And with whoops, and dropping of bags, they charged for the salty goodness. (Not a pretzel, the ocean!)

**A/N** Okay…. I don't exactly remember the details of what happened next, and I think that's because I got swept under by the giant waves one too many times, and suffered brain damage, because my brain isn't damaged enough. Oh well…. So let's skip tooooo -

****Cabin Time! For the obedient, anyway….a.k.a NOT US ****

After a lot of mad giggling about things that weren't even funny, Ashley finally managed to round of the girls for 'cabin time.' Any semblance of cabin time collapsed once a very bright idea popped out of Ashley's exhausted head.

"Let's make letters for the boys, and then put them in the mail bag secretly so they won't know who they're from!"

"Yeah!" Exhausted minds are easily convinced.

So they pulled out notebook paper and gel pens, and had the best time scribbling stalker-ish (in the case of Alena) completely random (in the case of the already strange Tori) Mad Libs filled in with oddballness (In the case of Ashley and Darby) and just plain multi-colored weirdness (Yep, that was Amanda's.) Which one was Sierra's? Well, I don't remember! But she would get a very special reaction come the letter's delivery…..

Past midnight, bedtime was enforced and the giggly girls headed to bed, and promptly passed out in their respective cabins. Mondays do that to you.

A/N I'm working extra hard to make these chappies long for y'all, in thanks for the SIXTEEN REVIEWS I have gotten so far! WHOAHZ GUYS!


	4. Tuesday

** A/N Our church is EP/ AEP. We are the chupracabras and the green team. Just so ya know.**

** Oh, and If it's weird that's cuz I was NOT a sugar rush when I wrote this. *shocker***

And the chant is totally legit. Bryce has an insane mind.

"Wake up wake up wake UP!" Tori said cheerily as she skipped into the room. She was a morning person, obviously. Or just insanely perky.

But the four other girls in the room were not. The groaned and shifted, half getting up but then moving back, jamming pillows over their heads.

"We have fifteen minutes until breakfast." She said in a singsong voice. This provoked a greater response, as the zombies moved to sleepily grab clothes, and tromp into the bathroom, changing for breakfast and trying to wake up.

"I wonder if the letters will be delivered today!" They had woken up slightly and were on their way to breakfast. The morning was warm as they walked across the sand pathway to the dining hall, now perking up as they imagined the reactions to their pranks. Chatter continued until they reached the dining hall and realized with dread all of the seats assigned to Annapolis E.P were full.

They manage to find a seat and zombie-d their way through breakfast, expertly avoiding the sausages. Rule number one of victory jam: Avoid the breakfast meat. Whether it is bacon or sausage, avoid it. They had woken up by the time breakfast was over, and walked along with the rest of the group to the chapel.

"Holy cheese guacamole."

"What?"

"LOOK." Amanda pointed to the kiddy playground that sat next to the chapel. A large sign said no one under ten, but they completely ignored that as they made a mad dash for the slide.

They drifted from the slide, to the swings, to a pretty epic game of duck-duck-goose. Eventually the game dissolved as the doors opened and they swarmed in the doors, dancing the wordless music.

"Come on Sierra! You only live once!"

"NO Amanda."

"_Fine_." Sierra refused to stand up in the chair and dance, so Amanda sat down with her. But she would agree in due time….. The craziness of the week would get to her…. Mua ha ha ha! They were settling down when an eerily familiar tune played. Amanda's mouth dropped as Bob. U. Betcha ran down the aisle. Not his real name of course, but they had a thing they did before the start of chapel, some ongoing story thing. Bob. U. Betcha had been a game show that called campers up as contestants to compete in hilarious game that won their respective team points. And points were an important thing. Forget unity and harmony, the competition was fierce. But anyway, now Bob. U. Betcha was back for a second season. She grinned. This was going to be epic.

This was close to barbaric. Kate thought, as the people clambered on to the chairs to cheer on their team. A representative from each team/church was sent up to... chew gum and blow a bubble as fast as they could. The kids looked like they were choking . The rest of the kids were on the chairs, screaming and dancing, and cheering on their team. Bryce was whooping and leading the EP kids in chanting "Shoo sha shoo sha sha! Shoo sha shoo sha sha!" It was pure insanity. And she was beginning to like it...

Bob. left the stage. The music changed to creepy, the lights went dim, and youth leaders dressed in silly, albeit a tad scary crept their way to the stage. People were grinning, so Kate knew this must be another crazy stunt. It was, the beginning of a story involving silly bands and mind control. She had to hand it to them, they were creative. And shameless. Prancing around on a stage for the enjoyment of hundreds of teens was certainly more than most adults were willing to do.

Chapel had ended, and the kids were released for a short hour of free time before lunch. Ashley, Kate and Alena were dragged to the small beach in the back of the property. Amanda and Sierra immediately dashed over to the sandbox while the other girls set up a volleyball game. Bryce ended up wandering over with some of his boys, making for an epic game.

"What are they doing?" Amanda hissed. They were crouched in the sandbox with some of the other non-sporty girls. Instead they were spying on Alena and Bryce, giggling over the obvious attraction.

"They're... they're...flirting!" Sierra squealed, sending off happy squees.

"They're sooo cute together!" Deanna sighed happily.

Amanda and Sierra were plotting a more effective plan then the other girls. Alena came over to the Sanctuary sometimes, if only they could get Bryce...

They devious planning was interrupted by the lunch bell. With a sigh, they brushed off the sand and headed over to the group swarming the dining hall.

Ashley and Kate slid next to Amanda and Sierra, in a very ninja-like way. They looked up from their sandwiches in surprise.

"Sooo. What were you guys doing in the sandbox."

"Building sand castles."

"Nope. What were the binoculars for?"

"Noooothing."

"We're not stupid. Spill." At that very moment Tori spilled her glass of kool-aid. Ashley groaned as the red flow made its way to her lap. Kate glared suspiciously at Amanda and Sierra who just giggled. Whether it was chance or an illegal use of their powers, no one would ever know.

They were trudging to the beach again, waiting at an intersection for the light to let their towel-clad procession go. They waved at the park cars, saying hi, which made the occupants of said cars awkwardly wave back. Soon they were back in the giant, freezing waves.

Darby was swimming with Alena, Sierra, Deanna, and a few other brave girls who had ventured into the waves. They tried to stay there as a group, because the waves had a habit of drifting swimmers out of the allotted swimming area. Amanda was swimming toward them- when suddenly her head went below the waves and stayed there. But she popped back up and continued swimming to the girls.

"I thought you had died there for a minute." Darby said nonchalantly.

"I thought I did too." Amanda agreed, slightly breathless. She was not the strongest swimmer.

"Epic."

"Mhmn."

"JELLYFISH!" The panicked cry came from another swimmer, and it made everyone whip their heads around to see if the blobby fiends were swimming toward them. They were not, and people relaxed until fins appeared on the horizon.

"_Sharks!"_ Amanda gasped, totally surprised they were seeing for real, real lives sharks.

"No way those are sharks." Sierra argued. Bottlenoses peeked out of the water.

"Dolphins!" people shouted, and Sierra raised an eyebrow at a sheepish Amanda. Now Amanda couldn't quite believe they had actually seen _dolphins._

After dinner at chapel that night, they played a slideshow of pictures taken from the previous two days. A montage of different churches getting off the buses the previous day blurred to campers settling in, campers swimming, campers playing foosball, and counselors acting as immature as the campers. Ashley and Kate groaned as footage of them falling spectacularly during the volley tournament played again and again. They had to hand it to the techie guys, they could sure make an embarrassing thing look even worse. They should have known better than to try sports of any kind.

And now they would have to try a sport of a specific kind. The X-games had begun, a fierce inter- church competition for the tiki. The older campers reminisced of the two years ago when EP had won... and if they tried hard enough they could win again.

The Los Chupracabras de la Montana de DEW team were facing off against the Tidy Whities of Doom in the pool. Normally the Chupracabras would have donned green war paint, but there was the simple fact it would wash off in the epic races and water polo. Or dangerously weird races that involved too much floatation devices.

Ashley stared at the counselor in shock as he explained the game. A camper would be sat in the inner tube with excessive foot floaties put on the feet. Then the camper would have to paddle all the way across the huge pool using only their arms. This. Was. Stupid. And yet amazingly fun at the same time. Of course it was a race, so a cluster of campers so like a pit-stop had gathered around the campers flopping in the tube, jamming on the floaties before shoving the camper off, where they would have to paddle like a giant squid was coming after them, to the other side where another camper would paddle the floaties back. The remaining campers cheered violently. Kate wondered at first where they got the boundless energy, but her question was answered when she remembered the stash of candy in room 202, and doubtless ones in other rooms... Bryce led the Chubracabras in a cheer of his composing.

"We are the chupracabras!" He yelled.

"We are the chupracabras!" Their team answered.

"We come from the mountain!"

"We come from the mountain!"

"And everywhere we go!"

"Everywhere we go-o!"

"People always ask us!"

"People always ask us!"

"Who we are!"

"Who we ah-re!"

"Where we come from!"

"Where we come from!"

"So we tell them!"

"SO we tell them!"

"We are the chupracabras!"

"We are the chupracabras!"

"We come from the mountain!"

"We come from the mountain!"

"And if they don't hear us!"

"And if they don't hear us!

"We shout a little louder!"

"WE SHOUT A LITTLE LOUDER!"

Oh dear god. Kate winced. They were loud already, now the roar would be defining. The indoor pool had a fierce echo...

"WE ARE THE CHUBACABRAS!"

"WE ARE THE CHUBACABRAS!"

"WE COME FROM THE MOUNTAIN!"

"WE COME FROM THE MOUNTAIN!"

"RAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed in unison. The other team look terrified. The green team had lost some hearing and they liked it that way.

It was Sierra's turn. She flopped in and had the floaties stuffed on, falling several times but still making it to the end in good time. Amanda clambered in, the foot floaties fell off at first but managed to get going. She had a look of great concentration on her face, like the task she was undertaking was very important. Or she was trying to keep up her energy, as she had violently joined in cheering. She reached the other side, flopping down and muttering how her limbs felt like jelly.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Nel Nel spongebob!"

A unfortunate soul named Nelson had taken the raft. The EP boys had nicknamed him Nel Nel, altering the SpongeBob song to cheer him on.

The Chupracabras finished quite ahead, and the celebration was LOUD.

Room 202 and 204 had joined forces. Actually, the girls of 204 had visited room 202, planning to leave but ended up staying due to the large amount of candy Ashley had stashed and the girls of 202 had pillaged. Ashley didn't mind, she had plenty more in an Undisclosed Location. The conversation turned to girl talk, who liked who, what the biggest drama had been at school the previous year, which girl at said school had been the biggest brat, and what said brat had done, which boys were gross,_ hot_, or in need of killing, and funny family stories.

" Justin Beiber is ADORABLE." Deanna squealed, the topic moving toward the Beibster, who liked him and who didn't. Deanna did.

"Yeah and so are _puppies_." little Alena said, with more snark then they had ever seen in her. Big Alena had breezed in, promised she'd be back in ten minutes and had not been seen since.

"And puppies don't sound like six year old girls." Amanda chimed in vehemently.

"The best golfer is black, the best rapper is white, the tallest basketball player is Asian, and the girl with the highest voice is _Justin Beiber." _Sierra recited. Deanna stuck her tongue out at the Beiber haterz and helped herself to more m'n'ms.

Kate came into the room with a soda and a vanilla milkshake.

"Personally, I think squirrels are communist assassins, hired by the government to rid the coffee shops of evil donut porpoises."

"What's a porpoise?"

**A/N Chants= LEGIT. Be afraid. The week is only half over! **


	5. Wednesday

It was another zombie morning and another zombie breakfast. The sleepy girls started to wake up as they trudged to chapel. They perked up as the thumping beat was familiar, and soon everyone was dancing on their chairs.

"Somebody call 9-1-1, Shawty fire burning on the dance floor- wo oh!" The kids sang along. Some of the more awake one attempted to hold up fingers as the 9-1-1 part passed, Nine fingers, then one finger, then one finger. The less awake were failing miserably.

"That's not right." Amanda muttered as her fingers showed seven. She was incapable of math so early in the morning.

Sean Kingston's song slowed and Bob. U. Betcha's them music played instead, as people began to clamber down from the chairs.

The next game needed a kid and a counselor. Sierra groaned as her name was called, but smiled as she grabbed Kate's hand.

"Not going to happen."

"Please Kate! Please please please please!" She whined, and Kate sighed as she followed her up.

"You owe me big time." Kate grumbled as the game rules were read. The camper had to fling marshmallows into the counselor's mouth. The counselor was not allowed to get out of their seat to try to catch them. The first counselor to ten marshmallows in the mouth was the winner. Sierra giggled. She had horrible aim. Kate hated marshmallows. This was going to be fun.

The music started and the other more sporty campers already had a few in the counselor's mouth. Sierra flung one at Kate.

"Ow! Not in my eye!"

"So-ree." She tried another and Kate made a valiant try- and caught it.

Pleasantly surprised, Sierra tried another. And Kate caught it.

Another and another. Kate smirked. What a time for hidden talents.

They had gotten ten moments before one of the other churches had. Kate grinning as she leapt up in a cheer, the Chupracabra section of the crowd going wild. She was glad she had agreed to the insanity, because it was a deliciously fun sort of insanity. Then had won several points for their team, a pack of silly bands, and a jar of jam, and a triumphant feeling. In a heated competition, those points would be well worth it.

On the way out of chapel, Amanda and Sierra cornered Alena.

"Where have you been?"

"Yeah! You promised you'd come back last night but you didn't!"

"Sorry... I was with a friend."

"Who?"

"Bryce?"

"Do you like him?"

She covered their mouths as Bryce and his group passed by. She let go of their mouths and they let go of a scream.

"You like him!"

"You guys are adorable together!"

"Shut up." Alena said, but her cheeks were bright red and she was grinning like an idiot.

"Sooo what did you guys do last night?"

"The boys were out jumping in puddles in the field. He invited me to join."

"Adorable!"

"If you guys throw nubbins into this I will kill you."

"We don't doubt it!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

"_We _need to go to lunch." Alena and Darby said as they appeared, dragged Amanda and Sierra away from Alena.

Soon they reached the dock. "This isn't where we eat lunch." Sierra said, a little surprised.

"It's an hour to lunch, we were totally lying. We needed to show you this. Oh yeah, and totally spill the beans on Alena and Bryce." Darby answered , with a smirk on her face for the last words.

"Well, you know how it rained last night?" Sierra said, focusing on the dishing part first.

"Yeah, Amanda thought we were all going to die." Alena said.

"Hey, it was really windy and it was blowing the trees like in movies of hurricanes!" Amanda defended. She had freaked out just a little last night.

"Just because it's windy, doesn't mean it's a hurricane." Sierra admonished, then continued. "Well, the boys all jumped in puddles in field- which actually were full of dog poo, so not the best idea, and Alena jumped with them."

After a collective Awwwwww from the group, Alena remembered they had something to show them.

"Here" She said importantly, handing them an empty paper towel tube/telescope. She then pointed out where the thing was and Sierra looked-

And almost dropped the telescope into the murky water below.

There, floating on the water, was a mermaid. A dead mermaid, but a mermaid nonetheless.

"What do you think it is?" Darby asked.

"A mermaid." Amanda answered, knowing that despite it being the right answer, they'd never believe her. They needed an excuse to get back inside to call Magnus- or tell Ashley or something! Then Amanda had an idea- it may be drastic but it would be fun! She faked a stumble (which wasn't hard to do, she was sometimes very clumsy) and with a scream toppled into the water. Then Sierra fell in the water, though by accident or on purpose no one would ever know.

"Are you guys okay?" Darby and Alena demanded as they bent down to help them out of the algae-filled water. In hindsight, not Amanda's best idea. But not the worst.

"Yeah, just tripped." Sierra mumbled. "We're going to go back to the cabin to change."

"Meet you guys for lunch?" Amanda offered as she wrung out her dripping hair.

"Okay, see you soon." Darby agreed, and Amanda and Sierra dashed off.

"!" Sierra yelled, barreling through the building in search of the blond.

"Take a breath will you.." Amanda grumbled. She couldn't have Sierra dying on her before Victory jam was over. But the yelling had worked (and they had done it quickly enough so they wouldn't get in trouble) and they found Ashley.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you were looking for me." She drawled, before taking in their concerned expressions and sopping wet...ness. "What happened!"

Sierra went up on tip-toes and hurriedly whispered the entire story of the mermaid, conveniently leaving out the _purposefully_ falling in the water part.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"YES."

"One hundred percent sure?"

"Do you really think we'd come to get you if we weren't sure!"

"Yes."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Okay then, I'll go call my mom I guess. But if there was mermaids, alive or dead, how would she get them out? The campers stay up all hours."

"Pft. Curfew's at eleven, nobody would suspect a boat out for a midnight drive." Amanda said, with a wave of her hand.

"Right." Ashley mumbled, walking off to go call her mom away from eavesdroppers.

"What's up?" Tori asked, having just happened upon the two.

"Oh, ya know. Just found a mermaid so we called a SWAT team to come in and take it back to a secret hide-out where they will protect it from evil organizations that want to mutate it and use it to take over the world, one cheesy James-bond movie at a time." Sierra said in one breath.

"Oh. Okay."

The announcement came at lunch time.

"And the talent show-" The leader guy announced.

"A talent show?" Someone shrieked.

"Do we have to study?" Another nameless one asked.

"What if we have no talent?" Anonymous panicked.

"MUSTARD."

"Please-" The leader guy held up his hands for silence. "If you want to be in it, sign up by five-thirty today.

"You guys should enter." Kate said to the table at large. Not going to happen, came the general response.

"All of my talents can't be displayed on stage." Amanda said with a sigh.

"Like what?"

"Skydiving."

"You can't skydive." Sierra pointed out.

"Of course not! Lying then."

"But you're the worst liar ever."

"Fine, then being confusing." Amanda conceded.

"Well it worked, cuz I'm very confused." Alena mumbled sleepily.

"That's because you were in the sun all day with Bryyyyyyce!" Katie teased, having heard the gossip about them. Alena stuck her tongue out at the laughing Asian girl, and covered her ears as the rest of the table erupted in teasing.

It was time for the next X-game. The sun was high, and so was the excitement. The Chupracabras donned green war paint, green shirts, and game-day attitude. They were going out in the field to play milk-jug lacrosse, so they also donned plenty of sunscreen.

Mil jug lacrosse was a lot like real lacrosse, save for instead of lacrosse sticks, you had empty milk-jugs that had the bottom cut off, and you were scooping up tennis balls. You then had to fling them in your goal, before the other team knocked you down and stole your tennis balls. It was a rough game, and by the end of it, two of the Chupracabras were driven to the emergency room. During the water break, the gossip spread like wildfire. One of the Bananas, the opposing team, had been too rough, and had knocked down Katie and hurt her tooth. Another one, or the same one, the facts muddled as they flew across from angry teammate to angry teammate, had broken another Chupracabras wrist. The next game, an outrageous game of soccer played with hundreds of balls of all sizes, was played with a little more venom, the green team furious at the offending members of the yellow team, and just a little mad at the rest.

Amanda had long been running on adrenaline. The heat, combined with the multiple games of each sport, combined with the sheer amount of energy required to play the games, left her in a haze, running on empty, but still doing her best. Sierra shuffled around like a zombie. When the whistle was blown, everyone tromped gratefully back to their cabins. Though the Bananas had a little more spring in their step, having won four games out of five.

Exhausted, hot, and tired, Amanda, Sierra, Alena, and Kate got ready to go to the beach. The others stayed behind, not wanting to battle the jellyfish, preferring the chlorinated pool.

But as they arrived at the white sands and crashing blue waves of the New Jersey beach, a cheer went up. _No jellyfish._ So they frolicked in the waves, warming up to the cold spray that relaxed their sweaty selves. They were a little disappointed to leave.

"Hurry up!" Henry called from the front. They had hardly got to see him, as he was so busy with the boys. But their short interactions had proven he was having a fun time, so Sierra and Amanda jogged a little bit to try to catch up, but then fell back to the back of the group heading back.

"Why are we always in the back?" Sierra grumbled.

"It's a gift." Kate had answered, swinging back to hang with them.

Amanda rolled her eyes, and then swung her towel around her shoulders, tucking it into her swimsuit straps.

"I'm SUPER CHEESE!"

Sierra followed her lead, announcing her own superhero name.

"AND SUPER LADY MUSTARDETTE!"

They proceeded to make superhero noises (too tired to fly around) until they reached the intersection where they joined in waving at cars, whose alarmed occupants cautiously waved back.

Zombie-ing through dinner, chapel, and the rest, Sierra and Amanda found themselves on the dock with Ashley, gazing at the stars and talking. The conversation drifted violently, switching from one family story to another, Amanda and Sierra telling of times before they came to the sanctuary, where they were just as crazy without the powers. Ashley laughed and shared her own escapades, which led Sierra to start a running count of how many times Ashley had almost died. The number was rapidly climbing, already in the hundreds.

"Pocahontas is real?" Sierra exclaimed, surprised.

"YES." Came the alarmed answer of both Amanda and Ashley. Sierra's knowledge of History encompassed 'Hitler was mean' and 'the Salem witch trials existed', but they never thought she didn't think Pocahontas was real.

"Oh look, Santa!" Sierra then shrieked, pointing up to the starry sky were green and red lights darted through the sky. A boat sped across the bay.

"Oh look, my mom!"

"Santa's cooler." Sierra defended.

"Dude, she probably could hear you!" Amanda whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm sorry Santa! I'll be good!" Sierra yelled to the green and red lights, which had long since disappeared.

"You guys are nuts." Ashley said with a smile, shaking her head.

"We know." They said together. "Jinx!"

Another hour passed before they stumbled back inside, dodging curfew by minutes, and were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

A/N Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully now that it's Christmas break, I'll have some more time to write... fingers crossed I don't spend it all on Facebook!


End file.
